harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer gets confronted in court
In the court room, Jennifer Barrett gets confronted on all her crimes! Scene Judge Philecia McNair's court room. She is on the bench, while her bailiff and court reporter are ready. Everyone in the Beacon Hill area is in attendance while they are ready to confront Jennifer Barrett for her various crimes. ANYSSA: Everyone in? ANITA: Yes, we're all here. SHEILA: You call us up when you need us, sis. DYLAN: I called Susie, Anyssa. She told us she will keep us in our thoughts. She and Patrick are having a celebratory dinner for two, but she and Patrick will follow what is going on. Patrick brought his laptop for the occasion! ANYSSA (laughing): That's Patrick all over! Laptop for the occasion! Thanks, Dyl. I am glad they will be keeping an eye on it. (Dylan hugs his cousin) DYLAN: Glad to help, Nyssa. (Judge Philecia McNair comes in. Everyone stands up.) JUDGE McNAIR: Please be seated. I understand you brought this case here, Mrs. Forson? ANYSSA: Yes, I did. Judge Austin told you what the situation was, correct? JUDGE McNAIR: Yes, she did. And I am glad for it. JENNIFER: I am not going to stand for this! JUDGE McNAIR: Be quiet, Ms. Barrett! ANYSSA (in spite of Jennifer's ranting and raving): The purpose of us being here, your honor, is for the people whom this woman has hurt to be able to confront her on her various crimes. The one person whom has been hurt most by her crimes, Aidan Atherton, is out in the hall, and I am not sure if he should testify in front of this court room. JUDGE McNAIR: I will talk with him in chambers, because I don't want him hurt by her. ANYSSA: Thank you, Judge. JUDGE McNAIR: Are you ready, Mrs. Forson? ANYSSA: Yes, I am. JUDGE McNAIR: Begin. ANYSSA: I call Aaron Atherton to the stand. (Aaron goes up to the stand. Because this is a confrontation hearing, held in a very strict setting, the oath is not sworn, because this is not a trial) JUDGE McNAIR: Aaron, you know more about what she has done over the years. You were married to her for a long time. AARON: Yeah, it seemed like far too long. JUDGE McNAIR: Was she involved in the rape of your son? AARON (glaring at his former wife): Yes! I have the proof right here. (He hands over the evidence to Judge McNair, who looks at her with anger) JUDGE McNAIR: I am going into chambers to talk to Aidan. I promise, Aaron, I will make sure he is all right. (Judge McNair goes into her chambers. She meets with Aidan.) JUDGE McNAIR: You must be Aidan. I am Judge McNair. AIDAN: How are you? JUDGE McNAIR: I am fine. We are here to have your family and friends confront the woman who gave birth to you. AIDAN: I hate her. JDUGE McNAIR: Why is that? AIDAN: She never loved me. JUDGE McNAIR: I can see that, in the evidence your father had given me. AIDAN: Why did she do what she did to me? JUDGE McNAIR: I don't know, honey. I think there is a lot of things she did. AIDAN: She nearly drove me into a nervous breakdown. JUDGE McNAIR: I can see that. But, I can tell you one thing. You are a very blessed young man. You have a lot of people who love you. And that is a good thing. AIDAN: I hope I was able to help. JUDGE McNAIR: Yes, you did. And I can promise you, you were very helpful. AIDAN: Thank you, your honor. JUDGE McNAIR: Your grandmother is waiting for you. AIDAN: Thank you, Judge. JUDGE McNAIR: You're welcome. (She heads back to the court room, the bailiff leads him to the place where Cathy is waiting for him.) AARON: Is he all right, Judge? JUDGE McNAIR: He is fine, Mr. Atherton. And he is a very charming young man. You should be very proud of him. AARON: I am, your honor. I am very proud of him. He means the world to me. JENNIFER: Oh, PLEASE! Who gives a damn?! I don't! JUDGE McNAIR: You will be silent, Ms. Barrett! JENNIFER: No, I will not! You don't tell me what to do! JUDGE McNAIR (angrily): In this court room, I am the one who calls the shots! Not you! JENNIFER: Burn in HELL! JUDGE McNAIR: One more word out of you and you will be removed! (Jennifer crosses her arms in anger. She sulks.) ANYSSA: I now would like to call to the stand, Anngelique Minzell. (Anngelique comes up. She glares at Jennifer) JUDGE McNAIR: How has Ms. Barrett affected your lives? ANNGELIQUE: She made a total fool of herself trying to sabotage my brother's wedding. JUDGE McNAIR: She did WHAT?! ANNGELIQUE: She stormed into the wedding, when she was told that she wasn't invited, and she went off on a huge rant about how disgusting gay marriage was! JUDGE McNAIR (glaring at Jennifer): I see. She was told not to show up and she did anyway. ANNGELIQUE: Yes, she did. JUDGE McNAIR: Was she removed? ANNGELIQUE: Yes, I threw her out of the glade. I had help, thanks to Aaron. JENNIFER: I will make sure you suffer for that! ANNGELIQUE: SHUT UP! You have no credibility! JENNIFER (getting up menacingly): I oughtta......! AARON: You will SHUT UP! JENNIFER: I will not! JUDGE MCNAIR: That is ENOUGH, Ms. Barrett! JENNIFER: NO! (Anyssa is shaking her head) ANYSSA (muttering): This was a mistake! JENNIFER: I am the one in charge! JUDGE MCNAIR: NO, YOU ARE NOT! (Jennifer is silenced) JUDGE MCNAIR (angrily, in which we see her hatred of Jennifer): You are lucky that this is not a trial! I would have had your backside thrown out of this courtroom some time ago! I have no liking for you! Your crimes demand being confronted, and I will see that happen! Now, sit down, Ms. Barrett and SHUT UP! JENNIFER: No, you corrupt woman! I will not shut up! I have MY right to say this! I had EVERY right to have had that brat raped! I wanted him to SUFFER! I wanted him to feel the pain! I hate him! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU STUPID BRAT?! I HATE YOU! AND I WILL SHOUT IT FROM THE TOP OF THE TALLEST BUILDING! (Jennifer sits down smugly. Judge McNair is absolutely disgusted. She composes herself.) JUDGE MCNAIR (quietly): Bailiff, could you please take Aidan Atherton out of here. What I am about to say to Ms. Barrett is something I do not want him to hear. BAILIFF (played here by Tanya Acker's Hot Bench bailiff, Sonia Montejano): Yes, your honor. I'll have his grandmother come with. JUDGE MCNAIR: Good idea. And could you stay with him as well? BAILIFF: Yes, your honor. (She escorts Aidan and Cathy out of the courtroom. Aidan wasn't crying, but as he exits the courtroom, he shoots his estranged mother a vicious look of hatred.) JUDGE MCNAIR (her anger evident): I read your case file, and from what I have seen from your absolutely DESPICABLE behavior in this courtroom today, everything that was filed is true. You really have NO redeeming features whatsoever! You only exist to serve yourself! It is no surprise that Aaron has taken better care of Aidan than you would have. To you, the child you gave birth to, whom you are supposed to love unconditionally, was merely a pawn to you. A prop so you could show the world what a mother you were. I talked with Aidan, and he is a very charming young man. When I had my bailiff take him and his grandmother out, he shot you a vicious glare. And I don't blame him for that. You've hurt him very badly, and were it not for the people who do love him, family and friends, he would have been irreversibly hurt mentally. You really are one of the most selfish women I have ever had the displeasure to meet. I find you to be a contemptible woman! JENNIFER: Do I really give a damn what you think of me?! I could care less what any of you lot think of me! The world revolves around me! ME! And I think I am going to HAVE to call the police on you all! You people will not worship the ground I walk on, and so I am going to have you all arrested for treating me so shabbily! (Jennifer again sits down smugly, and folds her hands in an attempt to look innocent. Nobody is buying it!) JUDGE MCNAIR: Your attempts to threaten this room will not wash! I know your tactics! You threaten anyone who you hate with arrest. You've even threatened Aidan with arrest and abuse because he wouldn't kiss your backside! JENNIFER: I am his MOTHER! JUDGE MCNAIR: No, you're not! The minute you signed your parental rights away, any ties or rights of you being his mother ended! JENNIFER (screaming): I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM, DAMN IT! AARON: Which shows all you are is an incubator! JENNIFER: I am going to take him away from you! I will raise him with morals, and anyone who stops me will be arrested! (The Bailiff comes in and subdues Jennifer) JUDGE MCNAIR: Get her out of here! She makes me sick! JENNIFER (still screaming): You have no right to do this to me! I AM JENNIFER BARRETT! I am better than the whole damn bunch of you! I am a MODEL! I am beloved the world over! The entire world loves me! JUDGE MCNAIR: Take her to jail! I want her locked up! JENNIFER: Damn you, bitch! DAMN YOU! CATHY: No, you evil bitch! Damn YOU! If you even come anywhere NEAR Aidan, I will make sure you will NEVER get out of jail! JENNIFER: That brat is MY child! MINE! AARON: I can't stand it anymore! Shut the hell up, Jennifer! I am SICK of you! JENNIFER (nastily): Do I give a flying damn?! It's ALL about me! ANNGELIQUE: I said shut up! (Judge McNair nods, and then Anngelique hits her hard in the face!) JENNIFER: You hit me! You hit me in my glorious face! ANNGELIQUE: I said shut up! JENNIFER: I am going to call the police! They will throw you in jail for assaulting me! (The police comes in. Jennifer smiles evilly.) POLICE OFFICER: What is going on in here? JENNIFER: I want EVERYONE in this room arrested, except me, of course! POLICE OFFICER: Why?! JENNIFER: Because they will not worship the ground I walk on! I am a perfect model! And everyone is supposed to worship the ground I walk on! POLICE OFFICER: Judge, is that true?! JUDGE MCNAIR: No! She is lying as usual! JENNIFER (batting her eyes, in a failed attempt to look cute): Now, would I lie? I am Jennifer Barrett, I am a well-known model. And everyone loves me! I am a very in-demand model! Who are you going to believe?! That stupid judge, or beautiful me? OFFICER: I am not believing you, Ms. Barrett! The judge told me what is going on. The only one being arrested is YOU! JENNIFER (shocked): Why?! OFFICER: You are evil! You are going to be locked up for the contempt that you have shown everyone in this court! You will be taken now! JENNIFER (slapping the officer in her face): You take your soiled hands off of my lovely body! OFFICER: You are under arrest for assault! JENNIFER: DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL! I will get out, and when I do, I will DEMOLISH you! I will destroy you and when I do, I will have the biggest brightest smile on my lovely lips! JUDGE MCNAIR: Get her out of here! (Jennifer is taken out, as she passes Aidan) JENNIFER: I have something special planned for you, you brat! AIDAN (glaring at the woman who gave birth to him): Shut up! You have no call to say ANYTHING to me anymore! You are not my mother! You are dead to me! Sarah Jo MacArthur is more alive to me and was more of a mother to me than you ever were! You have no rights to me anymore! So, you can just shut up! You are unfit! JENNIFER: I will beat the crap out of you! CATHY: You touch him, and I will make sure you STAY in prison! JENNIFER: BURN IN HELL! THE WHOLE DAMN LOT OF YOU! YOU WILL NOT STOP JENNIFER BARRETT!!!!! (She is dragged off to the jail. The group recovers and the tension lessens. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller